Learning to Forgive
by Kuro Kiba
Summary: Moon has been beaten by her owner for far too long, so this cat human is fighting back. She finds friends in the forest, who help her to find love, forgivness, and what she's always wanted, a family.


Chapter 1

Trees past quickly as she ran as fast as she could. Branches scratched her face, as blood poured from the wounds on her legs and arms. Her face was red from crying, and she closed her eyes, knowing she couldn't see the blur surrounding her body. Her eyebrows were furrowed, and her mouth was set in a grim line. She yelped a little as she ran head on into a tree. The trunk of the tree now had a small indent smeared with blood. She lay on the ground, her nose bleeding, and her mind beginning to black out. She looked up; her eyes slit with pain, and murmured one simple word, "Why?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, the girl woke up. The hat that used to rest on her head had been blown away, revealing cat-like ears atop her head. Her tail was curled up beside her, tense, as it was in pain as well. She tried to sit up, but she was dizzy, and her face was caked with blood. She put a hand over her eyes, and pushed herself up, ignoring the pounding of her bruised body.

She groaned, and retched beside the tree, amazed that she could still puke after not eating for so long. When she looked down, she knew with horror, why. She was throwing up blood. She shivered and wiped her mouth, walking slowly towards the smell of water. When she stumbled upon the river, she fell, slumped over, the water covering her legs. She opened her eyes when she smelled something that scared her… Another like her.

She sat up straight, and sniffed again. She did indeed smell another cat. She frowned, and looked around, the smell was getting stronger. She tensed, knowing she couldn't fight if they were angry that she was trespassing. Her eyes widened as she saw the cat walk into the clearing where the river was. She looked to be about her age, 17 years old, with short grayish blue hair, and white cat ears and tail. She seemed friendly enough, so she lifted her ears from her head. The gray haired cat noticed the girl, and walked over carefully. She sat down next to her knowing she couldn't be dangerous if she tried, at the moment,

"Who are you?" She asked quietly. The girl looked away, "My name is Moon. " She said, trying to sound strong. The gray haired girl offered her hand to Moon, "Well, my name is Storm." She smiled, as Moon gently shook her hand. Storm stood up, "Well, I can tell you've been through a lot. May I ask why you are out here?" Moon glowered at the ground, "Because I ran away from my owner. I got tired of the beatings, and ended up here."

Storm's eyes showed sadness, "I'm with you. I've just been out here a lot longer than you. Would you like to come live at the cave with us?" Moon's eyes grew a bit, "Us?" She asked. Storm laughed, "Yeah, us as in the other cats who ran away. There's Cloud, and the little twins, Honey and Melon. Another cat named Rain stops by every once and a while, but he's mostly off on his own."

Moon shakily tried to stand up. Storm grabbed her arm, and helped her up. Moon wouldn't look Storm in the eye, "Thank you…" Storm started walked, her arm around Moon, helping her walk, "No problem. We both know what it feels like to be alone. No one should ever have to be alone as much as we have." She smiled, as Moon finally looked at her, "And cats have to stick together." Storm finished with a wide grin. Moons face lit up a little as a small smile made its way to her face.

After 10 minutes of slow, shuddery steps, they got to a cave in the side of a small mountain. Outside, there was a blond boy around 19 with silver ears and tail. There was also two 8 years olds playing in front of the cave entrance. One had black hair with white ears and tail, and the other had white hair with black ears and tail. But their faces were exactly the same. Storm led her into the cave, and the three looked at her with interest. She set Moon down against the cave wall, and sighed, wiping sweat off her forehead, "Man it's hot out here! I'm so glad monsoon season is starting soon." The two twins walked into the cave, holding hands. Their eyes were curious, and their ears were perked up, their tails entwined,

"Hey Storm, who is that?" The one with black hair asked, "Yeah! And why is she so beat up?" The other one said with concern. Storm sat down next to Moon, "This is Moon. I met her by the river, and I told her she could stay with us. The white haired twin clapped her hands, "Yay! I like her. She has pretty hair." Moon blushed a little, glancing at her ankle length jet black hair. It was out of her usual bun, and it flowed around her. The black haired twin grinned, "Yeah!" She walked closer to her, dragging the white haired one with her, looking straight into Moons light blue eyes, "My name is Melon." She pushed her sister forward, "And this is Honey!" She grinned, "If you haven't noticed we're twins."

Moon pressed her back against the wall, not used to so many cats all in one place. She gulped, and the Storm noticed she looked uncomfortable, "Alright you two, shoo. Moon needs some time to get used to all this. Moon silently thanked Storm. Just as Melon and Honey left, the blond boy walked in, looked just as curious. He didn't get as close as the twins, but he still walked a little close for Moon's comfort. He smiled, "Hey! My names Cloud." He turned to Storm when she wouldn't answer, "What's her name?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Storm looked at Moon, who was staring at the ground, "This is Moon." She said softly, motioning for Cloud to leave. He left, a little unnerved by Moon's behavior.

Storm looked over at Moon, "Hey, sorry 'bout them. They have never met a cat as shy as you." Moon frowned, but didn't say anything. Storm stood up, "But I'm sure you'll learn to like them." She rolled her eyes, "even that loner, Rain." She turned back to Moon, "I'm going to go hunting, we're hungry, and I can tell you're very hungry as well." She pointed to Honey sitting by the cave, "Honey can help your wounds." She noticed Moon's resistance, and helped her up, putting her arm around her shoulder, "You don't even have to say a word. I'll tell her what you need, and you can just go back in the cave when she's done." Storm said, smiling. She helped Moon sit down in front of the twins, and told Honey to clean her up a bit. Honey nodded, a look of determination on her face.

Storm waved as she walked off, and Honey ran into the cave to get her bag. Moon was stuck with Melon eyeing her. Moon looked down, and was surprised when Melon tapped her shoulder. Moon looked up a little, her bangs covering her eyes. Melon smiled, "Hey Moon. I'm sorry if you're shy around us. I know that you've gone through a lot, and probably don't want to trust anyone ever again, but you can trust us. We aren't like your old owner. We will ever leave you alone like that."

Moon's eyes widened, how did she know? From up in a tree, Cloud called, "Oh, just so you know, Melon and Honey can read minds." Moon cringed, just what she needed, two little girls who knew everything that went through her mind. She sighed, and looked up at Cloud, who was grinning sheepishly, "Just makin' sure you knew that for future reference." Melon grinned, and Moon could have sworn she saw a glint of evil in her eyes, "Yes, yes, yes. We can read minds. Honey can also read emotions, and can heal people. And I am really strong." She smirked, flexing the skinny appendages. Moon couldn't imagine the little girl strong, "I can also paralyze people." Moon shivered as she thought of the power these little girls held. She looked relieved when Honey came back, more at rest with the weaker twin. Honey got to work, and pulled out a blue cloth. It was a few inches wide and high, and she put it on top of Moon's left hand. Honey closed her eyes, and told Moon to do the same. Honey started murmuring quietly, and then lifted her hands, and muttered, "Heal and purify."

Suddenly, it felt like a weight had been lifted from Moon's shoulders, and when she brought a hand to her once crushed nose, it felt like nothing was wrong, and the blood was all gone. She gaped at her arms and legs, where the scratches looked like old scars. The only wound that was still there was the red line that ran along her neck. Honey tipped her head, "What's that from? It should have been healed!" She said, a little angered. Moon tried as hard as she could to keep her thoughts to herself, but they just poured out, and soon, both twins were hugging her, "I'm so sorry." They said in unison.

Moon clenched her teeth to keep from crying, and gently pushed the girls off, saying her first words to them, "Thank you for healing me… This scratch is nothing… It will be fine." They both squealed, "Even your voice is pretty!" Honey said, her eyes wide. Melon swooned, "I bet you can sing real good!" Moon smiled a little, "I've never tried to sing, but I don't think I'd be very good." Melon and Honey jumped up, fists clenched, "You've never sang?! And of course you'd be good!" Melon nodded at what Honey had said, "Your voice is so soft and calm! Like you _caress_ the words when you say something!" Moon blushed. She never really thought about how her voice sounded, and she defiantly knew she didn't, 'cares' her words.

She held her hands up, blushing, "P-please, I'm not that great." Cloud chuckled as he watched the scene from his tree. He smelled something familiar, and smiled, yelling down to the twins, "Rain's back." The twins bounced up and down, pulling Moon up with them, "You'll love Rain, Moon!"Melon exclaimed. Honey nodded, "MHM! He is so great! He is strong and smart and handsome and-"Honey was cut off as a male cat put his hand over her mouth, "Enough Honey." He said, growling. Moon looked at him; he was indeed handsome as Honey had said. He had dark brown hair and green eyes. While his ears and tail were a soft, light brown color.

Cloud jumped down from his branch, and smiled at Rain, "Hey, what did we do to deserve your presence on this fine day?" He asked jokingly. Rain rolled his eyes, "Funny, Cloud." He looked at Moon, and raised an eyebrow. He turned to the twins, "Who's the new girl?" He asked, pointing at Moon. Melon ran over to Moon, and pulled her over to Rain, "This is Moon. Storm just found her today by the river." Honey grabbed Moons other hand, "Yeah! And she's gunna stay with us!" Rain looked at her intently, and Moon leaned back, her ears down on her head.

He frowned at her, "No need to get all weird. I'm not going to eat you." He rolled his eyes at her, and turned away. Moon glared at the back of his head. It wasn't her fault she was intimidated. She sat down with a huff, and continued glaring, thinking, _"It's not __eve__n because that he's so handsome that I'm intimidated. It's cuz I can tell he's much stronger than me…"_ Melon looked from the pouting Moon to the arrogant Rain, and pulled on his shirt. Rain turned around. "Don't be mad at her, Rain. She's just intimidated by you cuz you're stronger than her, but it's not because you're so handsome." Both Rain and Moons eyes widened, and Moon looked mortified, "I-I am not intimidated by him!" She yelped, looking like she wanted to either cry or strangle Melon.

Rain tossed his hair, nose in the air, "Well, no wonder she's intimidated by me." Moon scowled, and stood up. Before she could tell Rain off, Honey whispered to her, "Don't worry. He's actually intimidated by you too. And he is happy that you think he's handsome." Moon smirked as it was Rains turn to scream at one of the twins, "HONEY!!!" He yelled, lunging for her. Honey mewed in good humor, and jumped out of his reach. She stuck her tongue out at him from her perch high in a tree. Rain glared icily at her.

He hissed lightly, and made his way towards the cave. Cloud was on the ground he was laughing so hard. Moon lay on her back, "This is going to be interesting." She murmured to herself.


End file.
